1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device that is operated by both of the mechanical and magnetic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mechanical locking device can be opened by a key in a mechanical operated manner, and a conventional electronic locking device can be opened by a magnetic card. However, the conventional locking device can be opened by both of the mechanical and magnetic effects, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional locking device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a locking device that is operated by both of the mechanical and magnetic effects.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a locking device that can be opened by the mechanical unlocking portion of the key and the electromagnetic unlocking portion of the key, thereby enhancing the versatility of the locking device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a locking device, comprising:
a housing;
a base mounted in the housing and having an upper portion formed with an upper receiving space, a through hole located beside the upper receiving space, a locking hole located beside the upper receiving space, and a receiving hole located between the through hole and the locking hole for mounting a locking core, the base having a mediate portion formed with a transverse guide slot and having a lower portion formed with a lower receiving space having a backside formed with a battery seat;
an electromagnetic sensor mounted in the lower receiving space of the base to connect an electromagnetic valve mounted in the upper receiving space of the base, the electromagnetic sensor detecting electromagnetic waves to drive the electromagnetic valve which drives a protruding locking pin to retract into the electromagnetic valve;
a locking hook having a bent mediate portion and having a first end extended into the through hole of the base and urged on a first elastic member and a second end formed with a locking recess inserted into the locking hole of the base;
a locking mechanism including a locking bolt, and a linking member;
the locking bolt having a first side formed with a wedge-shaped locking lug and a second side formed with a stub for mounting a second elastic member which urges the locking lug to extend into the locking hole of the base, the locking bolt having an upper portion formed with an opening located between the locking lug and the stub and a lower portion formed with a vertical stop located between the locking lug and the stub, the stop of the locking bolt being moved transversely by the locking core;
the linking member being mounted in the guide slot of the base, the linking member having a mediate portion formed with a support passing through the opening of the locking bolt, the support having a distal end formed with a side plate located above the electromagnetic valve, the side plate being formed with a locking hole aligning with the locking pin of the electromagnetic valve; and
a key having a first end formed with a mechanical unlocking portion inserted into the locking core to drive the locking bolt, thereby detaching the locking lug of the locking bolt from the locking recess of the locking hook, the key having a second end formed with an electromagnetic unlocking portion electromagnetically connected to the electromagnetic sensor which drives the electromagnetic valve which drives the protruding locking pin to retract into the electromagnetic valve and to detach from the locking hole of the locking bolt, so that the linking member can be pushed to slide in the guide slot of the base, and the support of the linking member is moved in the opening of the locking bolt to move the locking bolt, thereby detaching the locking lug of the locking bolt from the locking recess of the locking hook.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.